Jack, Sam and Harry Potter
by sg11985
Summary: Jack gets put in charge of renting the movie...


Title: Jack, Sam, and Harry Potter...  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel Info: None  
Season: Between Six and Seven  
Spoilers: None  
Categories: Friendship, UST, hint at romance  
Pairings: Sam and Jack  
Rating: K  
Content Warnings: None really  
Summary: Jack gets put in charge of renting the movie...  
Archive Permissions: Please ask  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: A break from my coursework was needed...this is the result. Inspired by a picture of Sam and Jack...and one of the most incredible looks they have ever given each other. Any mistakes are mine...it's not been beta'd.  
Date: 29th April 2003

SGSGSGSGSGSG

It had all started out innocently enough.  
Carter had invited us all round for a pizza...and possibly a movie, as long as Teal'c wasn't choosing...

Oh, I know what you're thinking.

Star Wars...

No!! Not that...

An evening by candlelight, a movie, a freshly cooked pizza...and man. You were right.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

"Hey Carter, pass the sauce will ya?"

"Sure," she replied, her pass feeling a lot more like a quarterback throw to me.

"Cheers," I reply with a rueful grin.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c speaks. "Which film have you selected for tonight's viewing?"

I struggle to cover a snigger as I realise I'll have to spill the beans.

"Um...well... it's an interesting one Teal'c..."

He looks intrigued.

"How so O'Neill?"

"Well," I begin slowly. "It involves a castle, an 11 year boy, and a little bit o' magic..." I finish with a twist.

Teal'cs eyebrow rises as Carter groans and Jonas nearly falls off his seat in excitement.

"Oh god..." is all I hear escape from Carter's lips before Jonas breaks out into virtual song.

"Harry Potter! Oh...yes...thank you Colonel! Let's go watch it now!"

Well...clearly we're going to watch it now.

Jonas has leapt from his seat and is bounding into Carter's front room.

"After you," I say quietly to Carter as she gives me a look of pure evil.

Teal'c, Carter and I follow Jonas into the front room, into the sounds of the film already starting.

Jonas has chosen a seat as near to the TV as he can get. Teal'c takes up position on the other single chair, which means only one thing.

Yep.

Carter and I get the sofa placed strategically at the back of the room.

However, she doesn't seem to hesitate in going to sit down, so I follow her lead.

Wow...this is gonna be a long two hours...

SGSGSGSGSGSG

The credits roll...slowly.

"Wow Colonel, that was just great!" Jonas exclaims from his chair, which has now ended up covered in popcorn.

"Hey, I aim to please," I reply with a grin aimed at Carter, who I know is ready to kill right about now.

Teal'c seemed to lose interest in us all together at this point.

"O'Neill, Major Carter, Jonas Quinn, I am afraid I must retire. Good night."

Trust me; I've never seen Teal'c move so fast! He was out the front door before we could even say goodbye. The film wasn't that bad...was it...?

"I'll be back in a minute guys," Jonas says as he slips off in the general direction of the bathroom.

Oh man...now I'm gonna get it. A short smack on my upper arm assures me of that. I turn to face my assailant.

"Oh my god Sir! Harry Potter! What were you thinking?!"

I can't help but laugh at her face.

"Oh come on Carter...Jonas enjoyed it...Teal'c...well...you could never have taken a tenth viewing of Star Wars...and well, lets face it, deep down you liked it really."

"I so did not," she replies looking my squarely in the eye.

"Oh go on Carter," I persist, moving my face closer to hers. "Admit it; you love a bit of magic."

There. I had her.

I know it when Carter is suppressing a blush...and I also know when she's failing miserably to. This is one such occasion. A warm pinkish colour spreads over her cheeks as she smiles.

"Well...sometimes..." she replies slowly.

And let me tell you...there was definitely some magic going on somewhere here.

"Hey guys I'm gonna take off."

And pop went the bubble...

"I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure thing Jonas," we both reply, having stood up from the sofa rather rapidly and moved away from each other under the pretence of cleaning some of the mess up.

The front door slams announcing we are alone once more...except this time it is really alone.

I'm debating on telling Carter I'll see her tomorrow and then leaving, when something hits me hard around the back of the head.

Turning and looking on the floor, I see one of the cushions from the sofa has magically flown over and smacked me round the head with itself.

Beyond that, all I see is Carter looking out at me through the corner of her eyes. I grin. She grins back.

Then it begins.

I pick up the cushion from the floor, she picks up another from the sofa, and a war ensues.

It's brutal too. Man, that woman can hit.

After a good ten minutes we're on the floor still trying to smack each other with our respective cushions but failing for lack of breath and too much laughter.

After a few seconds we manage to calm down enough to actually say something.

"Sir, I think that film has done something! It's made us regress back to childhood or something!"

I laugh and turn my head to look at her.  
She's just staring at me, her eyes shining with laughter and what I hope is happiness.

And then it's a moment.

A long moment in which time stops and there's just the two of us.

There's no movement. No words.

I smile at her and she smiles right back.

Suddenly I'm overcome with the urge to touch her, so I reach out a near-shaking hand and touch her cheek with the tips of my fingers.

She doesn't move, just continues to look at me, and smiles a little more at the contact.

After a few seconds I pull my hand away and rest it back with the other one on my stomach.

I look at her seriously.

"Cater…I…?" I start quietly, but can't seem to find the courage to finish.

She smiles slowly.

"I know," she whispers.

No more words are spoken after that, we don't need them.

All that's needed to be said has been.

The rest of the night is just about being with each other.

Oh yeah...thanks Harry...

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Feedback'll be cool!


End file.
